


Red and Blue Don’t Always Go Together

by trixielulamoon



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Aromantic Trixie Lulamoon, Trixie uses they/she, bisexual sunset shimmer, pinkie is sunsets other partner, she doesn’t know it though, sunset and twi r dating but it isn’t in this fic bc it wouldnt fit properly in my head, sunset uses she/he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixielulamoon/pseuds/trixielulamoon
Summary: Sunset keeps getting bugged by Trixie to date them. It’s getting on their nerves and she finally decides to speak to them about it
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer & Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Trixie Lulamoon & Sunset Shimmer
Kudos: 1





	Red and Blue Don’t Always Go Together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t related to my other aro Trixie fic <3 this was another idea I had and just decided fuck if imma write this too. This is written in 5am and I don’t feel like looking through it I’m so sorry.

Trixie kept bothering Sunset again. Sunset usually didn’t mind, but Trixie was getting on her nerves this time. They surrounded her with out noise while they tried to get things from their locker. 

“Come on Sunset, if we dated we would look so good together. My cool colors goes perfectly with your warm ones, don’t you think?” This wasn’t the first time they brought up this topic, but it was getting on his nerves. 

“Trixie, can we not talk about this right now? We have class soon, this can wait.” Trixie slumped a bit but crossed their arms and rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, we’ll talk about it later. See you!” Trixie hugged Sunset from her side and ran off to their class. Sunset took a deep breath while closing her locker and then slumped against it. Twilight came by and saw Sunset exhausted and came closer. 

“Was it Trixie again?” Sunset just nodded and felt annoyed again. 

“She keeps bothering me about dating her, they haven’t stopped since I talked about being bi and polyam and it’s getting on my damn nerves.” Twilight just put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with pity. 

“Maybe you should stop putting off the conversation and actually talk with them?” Sunset looked up at Twi. She knew Twilight’s idea is the most logical but he dreads going with it. But he sighs and gets off the locker. 

“Yeah, maybe later after school.” Twilight smiles at her and tells Sunset good luck, with them only responding with a weak thumbs up. 

— — — 

Trixie waited behind the school for Sunset. She got a text from Sunset telling her to meet him there. Once Sunset comes into view, Trixie starts to wave at Sunset, yelling at her as a hi.  
Once Sunset gets there Trixie hugs them and pulls away, but doesn’t take one of their arms off. 

“So Sunset, have you finally considered Trixie’s offer and decided that their idea of a amazing powercouple was correct?” Sunset looks at them annoyed before pushing off their arm. 

“Actually, Trix, I don’t want to date you. At all. I would rather we stay friends, we’re already close anyways.” Trixie looks at her for a moment in confusion. 

“But I thought since we were close, we should just start dating, right?” The redhead looked at her for a moment, bewildered, before responding. 

“Well, no not really. Is that your only reason to wanting to date me?” Trixie nods. “Shouldn’t that be the only reason?” 

Sunset just stared at her for a moment. “No?? Why would you date someone you don’t even have feelings for?”  
“I have feelings for you, you’re my friend!”  
“Not what I meant.” 

Trixie huffs a bit before turning away and crossing their arms. “Everyone says that being in relationships is normal and stuff, why can’t we just fake date?” 

“Don’t you want to date someone who you have actual feelings for?” Trixie just stood where they were. They seemed to be actually thinking about it for once before speaking. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ll ever like someone. You’re the closest I have to a crush, so it’s good enough right?” Trixie turned to Sunset with a confused look in her eyes. Sunset put a hand on Trixie’s shoulder. 

“Trix, you don’t need to date anyone. If you don’t feel any emotions for anyone, don’t try to force a relationship, okay?” Trixie looks at Sunset for a while. Sunset finds it quite awkward honestly, and then Trixie speaks. 

“Maybe you’re right. But I just wanted to try, you know? Even if I knew I wouldn’t care for it and whatever.” Sunset just patted her back. 

“You don’t need to worry about it right now. If you feel something for someone later on, you can try. And if you don’t that’s fine too, no shame in that.” Trixie smiled and whispered a “okay” to Sunset. 

“Trixie is sorry to disturb you so much in the past days.” Trixie straightened their posture and stood in front of Sunset. “Well, if you will excuse moi, Trixie will be heading back home. We can hang out tomorrow after school, maybe?” She smiles and nods. “I’d love to. See you tomorrow, Trix.” 

“So long, Sunset!” Trixie waves and runs off to her home while Sunset stands there a bit and smiles to himself. “Glad to straighten that out.” They stretched their arms out in satisfaction and started to walk back home.


End file.
